Bad Karma
by wolfgirl12390
Summary: My name is Karma Peybaak. I've been trained since birth to be an Avenger. Then I met David. He gave me my first chance of freedom. I liked it.
1. Chapter 1

Today was a very important day. I had been training all my life for this day. The day I would join the avengers. Now I should explain. My parents were apparently famous superheroes who died. I was taken by SHIELD at birth and trained for this day. I had powers too. I could send energy blasts and I could make force fields.

I woke up at my usual time of 5:00 AM. My room was very large. It only had my bed, dresser, and a mirror in it. I got dressed in a pair black leggings and a yellow top that hangs off my shoulder. Normally I wasn't allowed to wear anything that wasn't uniform but since today was a special day I got permission to wear it. I smiled and walked out to breakfast. I lived in a shield training center so the breakfast was in the mess hall with about 50 other agents. I got in the line and when it my turn I started to the women who served the food.

"Oh Karma you know what today is" one of the women whose name was Maggie said to me.

"Yep" I answered "the day I join the avengers."

"It's also your 15th birthday" Maggie replied.

My eyes widened as I realized it was December 18. My birthday. I often lose track of the date because I don't have much contact with the world outside the training center. In fact I've never left. That is until today.

After breakfast I would normally go to my six hours of training. Then eat lunch, then six more hours of training. My schedule is pretty tight but it's the only one I've ever known. Instead of the usual today I went down to the board room to meet Fury. As I entered the room I ran a finger through my long raven hair. I walked in to see the members of the avengers. I had studied all of them from profiles and videos. I knew their powers, strengths, weaknesses, and even shoe sizes.

I saw ironman or tony stark who was not wearing his suit. There Bruce Banner aka the hulk that was in human form. Next was Thor with Mjollnir in hand. Black Widow and Hawkeye both of which had their weapons however wore no uniform. Then their captain America who was in street cllothes as well. All in all I knew I should be impressed. However I didn't feel overwhelmed in the slightest. I shrugged off though as Fury spoke.

"Karma I'd you to meet the avengers" Fury said to me. I nodded. "They will be your caretakers from now on. You shall listen and perform their every command."

"Yes Fury" I bowed with little emotion in my tone.

I walked over to avengers and thus began the rest of my life.

* * *

**AN: I may or may not finish this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: take place same time as chapter 1**

* * *

A tall 15 year old boy walked down the street. He wore cameo colored pants and a black t-shirt. He walked along side three other boys. Two of which were tall and had large muscles and tattoos. The third was average height for an 18 year old and wore a biker jacket. All four wore ski masks.

"So uh, if I help you then you'll give me part of the money, right" the first boy asked.

"Yeah whatever just make sure you disable the security camera. Got that David." the 18 year old said.

The group of four walked into a jewelry store. The first boy whose name was David raised his hand to the security camera. He sends burst of electricity from his hand to the camera turning it off.

"Done" David replied. The other three boys went over to cashier.

"Give me the money" the 18 year old pulled out a gun.

The cashier handed over everything from the register. As the quartet left David's face was full of guilt under the ski mask. It was then the police showed and handcuffed the foursome.

Later that day

David was sitting in an interrogation room along with an officer who was questioning him. The other three boys were in another room.

"David Fremont" the officer addressed David "do your foster parents know about this?"

"Nope" David smirked "and I doubt they would care. I left 3 days ago, haven't come back, and they still haven't noticed."

"Maybe we should reassign you then" the officer started looking through David's profile.

"Whatever not gonna do yah any good" David smirked cockily.

"We'll see about that" the officer said looking at a list of foster homes "aha."

"Morgan" the officer called to his assistant "call Pepper Potts…"


	3. Chapter 3

Karma's POV

It was a really long plane back to New York from Hawaii. I had never been on a plane before. I spent most of the plane ride staring out the window in awe. There was an awkward silence.

"So Karma" Captain America spoke "you'll be living with us now. Do you have any questions?"

"What will the schedule be?" I asked.

"What was it before" Captain America questioned.

"I wake up, eat breakfast, train for seven hours, eat lunch, train for seven more hours, eat dinner, and then go to bed."

"Every day" Iron man exclaimed.

"Every day for as long as I can remember" I replied emotionlessly.

The rest of the avengers looked slightly horrified at what I said. I guess that they weren't trained like I was. From what I'd heard from the other agents at the training center (who by the way were all at least 21) the way I was raised was not the norm.

"Well how about from now on you have a little free time" Captain America suggested.

I had no idea how to feel about this new development. I'd never had free time before. Not even five minutes to spare.

I was about to open my mouth to say something but my stomach growled. I blushed embarrassed. But then again it was later than I normally ate lunch.

"Hungry" ironman asked going over to fridge "here have some shawarma."

I took the strange sounding food and ate it. It tasted pretty good.

"Thanks iron man" I said.

"Why don't you just call us by our real names?" Black Widow or uh Natasha said. I nodded an ok.

About 10 minutes later we landed at Stark Tower. I probably looked ridiculous gaping at the amazingly tall building. My mouth was hanging wide open. We exited the plane and were greeted by a woman.

"Karma this is my assistant Pepper" Tony introduced "Pepper this is Karma our newest Avenger in training."

"Nice to meet you" I said in the most polite tone possible. Pepper smiled a warm smile at me. This was something I wasn't used to.

"Uh Tony" Pepper spoke "did you get my text message?"

Tony checked his phone and read the text messages eyes widening.

"Wait what" Tony stammered.

"What does it say" Bruce asked.

"Tony and I recently became registered to be foster parents" Pepper stated "and we officially been assigned a foster child. It is a 15 year old boy named David Fremont and he has powers."

I perked up slightly. I had always wanted to meet someone my age and someone with powers. It's like hitting two birds with one stone.

"When is he getting here" Tony asked.

There was a knock on the door.

"Now" Pepper said.

At the door was a tall blonde boy whom I guessed was David. He had an average build and wore cameo colored pants and black t shirt. His blue eyes were like crystal clear pools of ocean. As I looked at him time seemed to slow down.

"Hey" he said to me. I blushed although I had no idea why.

"Hi" I stuttered which was unusual for me.

"Your David right" Pepper asked snapping me back to full reality.

"Yep" David replied cockily "and I'm guessing you guys are the avengers."

"That would be us" Tony smirked.

"And who are you" David walked over to me.

"I'm Karma" I responded "the newest avenger in training."

"Avenger in training huh" David looked smug "I'd guess I'm one too then."

"Uh sir" came a voice from out of nowhere.

"What is it Jarvis" Tony asked slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"The bank on 24th street is being robbed and you guys are being called in" the voice said.

**END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
